In the vehicle wash industry, various types of liquids are used during the vehicle wash process, such as detergents, waxes, surface sealants, tire shining fluids, and others. These liquids may be unsuitable for contact with human skin for health reasons or may contain dyes that can stain human skin or clothing. A human operator may be required to wear special safety equipment, such as gloves and face protection, to handle certain liquids, e.g. for compliance with state or federal regulations.
Fluids of the type mentioned above may be sold in standardized containers. One common form of container sold in North America is the so-called F-style container. An F-style container or jug generally has a rectangular cuboid body with a top mounted handle and an offset pour spout: F-style containers are commonly made from plastic. An example of an F-style container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,130, which is hereby incorporated by reference. An example of a commercially available F-style container is the 2.5 gallon “Reike” bottle sold by Plastipak Packaging Inc.
Depending upon the nature of the liquid contained in an F-style container, the opening (e.g. pour spout) of the container may be sealed with a protective seal, which may be referred to as a “safety seal” or simply as a “seal”. The protective seal, which may be made from foil or a film for example, may be intended prevent tampering with the liquid contents before use or to limit leakage or evaporation. The seal is removed before liquid is poured from the container.
Car-wash operators may consider the handling of containers containing fluids of the type mentioned above—whether F-style containers or other forms of containers—to be undesirable, e.g. due to the need to remove protective seals (if present), due to the possible need for special safety equipment as mentioned above, and because lifting the liquid-filled containers in preparation for, and during, pouring may be physically demanding.
Outside the car wash industry, other liquids may be sold in containers such as F-style containers and may also be considered dangerous or tedious to handle for similar reasons. These may include, but are not limited to, agricultural products such as insecticide, herbicide, or fertilizer, automotive products such as windshield washer fluid or antifreeze, or household products such as bleach, varnish, paint thinner, or other solvents.